


The Lamb's pet Lion

by Knockknockitssatan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Holy Roman Empire, M/M, Romance, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knockknockitssatan/pseuds/Knockknockitssatan
Summary: This is a fanfiction completely based on a prompt by asktheboywholived on tumblr.There will be later chapters too, I just need to type them up.This is my first post on this account and I hope you enjoy it!http://asktheboywholived.tumblr.com/post/160361366017/wolfstar-au-synopsis-the-empiremore





	1. The Colosseum

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfiction completely based on a prompt by asktheboywholived on tumblr.  
> There will be later chapters too, I just need to type them up.  
> This is my first post on this account and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> http://asktheboywholived.tumblr.com/post/160361366017/wolfstar-au-synopsis-the-empiremore

“Lupin! You’re up!” 

A guard yelled from the dark hallway outside the cell. A battered man stared to the door. He was chained to the back wall and forced to sit on the ground. Shadows bounced around outside, created by the light that flooded through the hallways’ barred windows. The light from the small window in the door of the sandstone cell light dimly illuminated the space in front of the man. The light source was quickly blocked by a tall figure.

“Remus Lupin?”

Remus glared at the guard

“He’s still here?! Most of these monsters don’t last longer than a few days!”

Another guard said.

“He’s been here for a few weeks. He doesn’t fight. For some reason the audience likes him enough to keep him around. One day he’s going to go up against one of them that’ll knock his head off.”

The guards laughed as they opened the cell, uncuffed Remus and, and led him down the hall. He was brought to a pair of giant stone doors. They opened slowly, letting the blinding light fill the hallway. Once the door was open fully Remus was shoved out into a huge arena. The light dirt floors stirred up dust as he fell from the push. The dust flew up and entered his lungs causing him to cough. He stood to his feet and dusted off the light dirt that had settled on the brown tunic, the color now faded from the weeks of wear. The area was also used as a theater. Remus had snuck some of the young cubs in to see a play many times before as a moral booster. The performers today, however, were replaced with victims, beaten and slaughtered by one another for the entertainment of the elite. The general public were cheering and booing in the thousands of seats. Higher in the audience were seats designated for the most prestigious families and the Emperor. The Emperor sat in the middle of the audience surrounded by his family. Emperor Black and his wife regularly attended these battles, but there was a third seat occupied by a man about Remus’s age. The three of them sat side-by-side in decorative thrones. Each of them draped in clean bright white robes with hints of golden thread. The Emperor and his wife sat elegantly and professionally in their chairs. The young man, however, sat with his back against the left arm of the decorated seat. His right foot sat on the seat all while other leg swung from the chair. The robe he was wearing was long enough to cover his body despite his promiscuous position. Even if something were to be seen, the young man, Remus thought, probably wouldn’t have cared. He was looking out into space, not paying much attention to the fight until the crowd fell quiet. It was the silence that made Remus realize he was staring at the young man.

“The Challenger, Remus Lupin!”

The crowd went into an uproar. Remus scanned the audience as a force of habit. He turned his attention to the Royal section. His eyes met the young man’s and stopped.  
Sirius stared down at the boy in the arena. Everything about him peaked his interest. Sirius hated going to these things, seeing no entertainment in pointless violence. The thoughts of the fight almost faded completely when Sirius saw the challenger. He was young, definitely fit, and Sirius couldn’t help but wonder what he did to get in here. The thoughts in his head brought and coy smirk to his face. He bit his lip when he saw the challenger staring back at him. A red tint covered the man’s face as he turned his eyes away.

“And our champion! Fenrir Greyback!”

The crowd went into a frenzy as a large man walked towards Remus. He rose his fists in the air and slowly rotated, giving the crowd a better look at him. And evil smile filled the man’s face when he saw Remus

“Well, well, well.” he said

“If it isn’t the wayward cub. You have a great power you know, you’re just too stupid to use it.”

He began to circle Remus. Remus followed his every move. He hadn’t attacked yet but Remus had a feeling he would, and soon. The dirt stirred next to Fenrir’s foot as a guard threw something to him. A Morningstar lay at his side. They both glanced at the weapon and then at one another. Remus jumped for it but Fenrir was much closer, Remus didn’t get too far. Fenrir swung the weapon in circles with a menacing smile on his face.

“I knew you were a rat the day you found us.”

Remus said still matching Fenrir movements.

“They trusted you. There are so few of us. Why would you turn on your people! We’re being hunted like mon-!”

Remus was interrupted when Fenrir stomped forward in one step. His sharp teeth showing behind an animalistic smile.

“Like monsters?!” He shouted. He was only a few feet away from him. Remus’s eyes widened in fear.

“Like the abominations we are?! Do you know nothing of this world?” He began to talk softly, so that only Remus could hear him in the huge arena.

“They hunt us because they fear us. They fear us because they know our power. If they think we are under their control, we can destroy them from the inside.”

Remus slowly stepped back.

“So is that what you’re doing? Manipulating the emperor?”

“No. He treats me well, leaves me be. I’m merely enjoying the privilege of killing with weakness of our race. I see no need for a revolution.”  
Fenrir slowly stepped closer.

“You may be strong young one. But if you wish to make a change,” He lifted the Morningstar above his head and shouted.

“Learn your place!”

He swung quickly, Remus barely dodged it. Fenrir went to swing again when the crowd went quiet.  
They all turned to look at the emperor who had his hand raised, bringing the fight to a halt. The young man next to him was leaning over the throne to whisper something in his ear. The Emperor scowl before turning to his son.

“You can’t possibly be sincere about this?” Orion whispered sneering at the black haired boy.

“Oh my,” Sirius started mockingly.

“Is the great Orion Black going back on his word?” He looked at his father with innocent eyes.

The Emperor scowl and beckoned the guard to him. Fenrir stared up at the crowd watching the Emperor. Remus was afraid that Fenrir would attack again so he only watched through his peripheral vision. The guard in the stands quickly disappeared behind the seats. A few minutes later two guards walked into the ring and shackled Remus’s hands behind his back.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Fenrir asked angrily through gritting teeth.

“Orders of the Emperor we are taking him back to the palace.” One of the guards informed him, being quiet enough for only Fenrir to hear.

Fenrir turned and looked at Orion as he swung his MorningStar casually before tossing it to the side and stomping back inside the Coliseum’s halls.  
Remus was tied up in a cart pulled by two horses whose gold reigns sparkled brilliantly in the hot sun. Remus was overcome with terror and nervousness. What on earth would Emperor Black want with him? Was he to be tortured? Was he to be made an example of? Other werewolves have been disappearing for so long Remus feared that he may be the next. The two guards led Remus to a small house behind the palace. In the house were around 10 female slaves quickly running around bumping into each other while doing their chores.

“Make this one presentable, Master Sirius wants him in his chambers immediately.”

An older woman walked up to the guard that was speaking. She nodded and the guards released Remus from his shackles. The lady held out her hand, which Remus then grabbed, and the guards left quickly. All of the girls stopped to stare at Remus as if he were the most peculiar thing they had ever seen. The older woman smiled at Remus.

“My name is Minerva but all of the girls call me mother. We take care of our own and you are one of us now. I was told you would be arriving.”

Remus was afraid to make eye contact. Minerva grabbed his chin with her index finger and thumb lifting his head up. She inspected his face pulling down his bottom lip exposing his sharp wolf like teeth. Minerva smiled softly.

“You are safe now,” she started “Master Sirius is the kindest of the Black family. He will not hurt you. Now please come with me and let’s get you cleaned up.”

Remus nodded silently and followed Minerva to another small house behind the servants’ quarters. Minerva carefully bathed him being sure to clean him as best as she could. Some of the discomfort he had before seemed to have faded away. She seemed sweet and kind. Remus did not trust many people, he trusted her but not completely, just enough to let her help him. After he was bathed she wrapped a towel around him and dried his body. A guard came in shortly afterwards and gave a bright white toga to Minerva. He gently laid a golden Olive branch crown on top.

“Master Sirius wants him in this.” The guard instructed and then left.

Minerva looked at the cloth with sadness in her eyes. She seemed to have known why Remus was here. He was too afraid to ask. After dressing him in the elegant fabric, she gently placed the olive branch on his head. Her eyes were still filled with concern as she led him through the palace and to Master Sirius’s bed chambers.

“Master Sirius requests that you be sitting on the lounge in the back.” She said

She led him up to the door, smiled softly, kissed his forehead, and left quickly. Remus walked in to find the room empty. There was a large decorative bed with a golden frame and pillows that looked as soft as clouds. There was a red felt lounge placed against the back wall. He walked silently over to it and sat down. He made sure to keep his posture straight and focused only on that. Fears were rushing through his head as he started to piece together his purpose. The lovely clothing, the beautiful room, he had finally found out why he was here. He tried to calm himself down realizing that it could’ve been so much worse. But still the fear of what Master Sirius would do to him was overwhelming. Remus jumped slightly when the door slowly opened. The dark-haired boy from the Coliseum sauntered in, closing the door behind him. He smirked with obvious lust in his eyes.

“Well aren’t you gorgeous.” He smiled as he moved closer and closer to Remus.

With his thumb and index finger he held Remus his chin, in the same way Minerva did; tilting his head up getting very close their lips almost brushing his and Remus’s together. Remus swallowed hard his heart racing a million miles a minute.

“Your beauty would make the great Venus sob tears of jealousy.”

With the coy smirk still plastered on his face he kneeled down in front of Remus. He began to run his hands up Remus’s thigh. Remus stared straight ahead breathing quietly, trying to calm himself down in any way that he could. The man rose his hands gently moving up Remus’s torso. His left hand reached the draped cloth on Remus’s shoulder and slowly pushed it off, letting it run down Remus’s arm. Remus closed his eyes and swallowed hard once again. He had faced evil creatures, hunters, traitors of his own kind, but yet this form of contact, form of intimacy, scared him the most. Sirius began to trace Remus’s visible scars with his fingers. The scars Remus loathed. The scars he accumulated from years of painful transformations and forgotten nights. Sirius looked up at the boy. Remus’s eyes were closed tight, trying so hard to calm down his heart. Sirius Black was never the most moral person in the city, but he still had them. He cursed under his breath. His hands retreated for Remus’s body as he stood the rest of the way up.

“I’m sure you’re wondering why you are here. My guess is you have some sort of an idea, and it is only fair that you know the details of your services.” Sirius began to pace in front of Remus.

“As you can probably tell, I am Sirius Black. I am next in line for the Empire and therefore must produce another heir.” Sirius walked over and sat on the bed across from the lounge.

“My parents wish for me to marry and have a child. The only problem with this is I prefer the company of men.” His eyes seductively scanned Remus’s body. A red tent covered Remus’s face as he looked away from the man.

“You are given to me as a bargaining tool. I get you, my own little toy to play with, and they get in an heir from a woman of their choosing.”

Remus stared at the ground and nodded. He didn’t say a word. He was afraid to. Sirius sighed and leaned forward, propping himself up with his elbows on his knees.

“Let’s play a game,” he suggested.

“You get to ask me three questions, then I ask you as many as I want. That sounds fair don’t you think?”  
Remus nodded quietly.

“All right you first then.” Serious directed.

Remus slowly built up the courage to look his new master in the eye.

“What woman are you to marry?” Remus honestly didn’t care. He was just afraid to ask for the real answers he wanted.

“Bellatrix LaStrange, and I would rather not go into detail about it; ever.”

Remus nodded understandably. Bellatrix was known as one of the craziest women in the Black bloodline. She was beautiful, true, but no amount of beauty can hide that amount of insanity.

“You have two more.” Sirius reminded Remus.

“Are you going to hurt me?” Remus asked his voice shaking slightly.

Sirius smiled at the question, his eyes once again scanning Remus from head to toe.

“Maybe a little, but not in a bad way.” Sirius explained

“Let’s just say I like to experiment.”  
Sirius’s smile made Remus very uneasy.

“You have one more.” Sirius added

“Why me?” Remus asked, so afraid to hear the answer.

“Because you interest me.”

The words shook Remus down to his core. The same confession Fenrir made the day he found the den. Those sharp teeth being the last thing Remus saw before he was knocked out cold.

“All right now it’s my turn.” Sirius’s silky smooth voice brought Remus back to reality.

“Why were you in the arena? What makes you convict?”

Remus struggled to find a way to word the answer.

“I wanted to start an up-rise.”

Sirius smiled again.

“So it’s true, you are a werewolf. Oh how fun.” The words came out of Sirius’s mouth smoothly but he was trying so hard to contain excitement.

“They were going to kill you you know? You had lived for too long. The Emperor sends Fenrir out when he’s tired of the audience’s choices.” Sirius informed Remus with a blank stare.

Remus nodded. He had lost many of his pack members because of this.

“Were you going to fight back that time?”

Remus nodded at his new master.

“I was going to hold off as much as I could.” Remus’s voice was soft and sincere.

“So many of my brothers and sisters have died by his hand. If things got too bad, I would have attacked and gutted the bastard before he could take another swing at me.” Remus looked up from the spot on the ground he was staring at.

His eyes were sweet and he it sounded as if he was ashamed.  
Sirius looked at him sympathetically. He could never imagine what it would be like to see so many people you care for, die right in front of him.

“Quite heroic type aren’t you?” Sirius smiled in an attempt to defuse the situation.

Remus nodded quietly, still staring at an empty space on the floor. After a moment Sirius then stood up quickly but gracefully.

“It has been a long day.” Sirius stated. “I wish to go to bed now.”

Remus looked up at Sirius and nodded. He gathered the long white cloth wrapped around in his arms and walked slowly for the door.

“What are you doing?” Sirius asked turning to him very confused.

“I am going to my quarters… M-master.” Remus stuttered nervously, he was afraid he had done something wrong.

“No no no,” Sirius shook his head. “No you stay in here with me.” He directed softly.

Remus simply nodded and walked back to the red lounge as Sirius left the room through an archway that led into the bathroom. Using part of the unnecessarily long toga, Remus created a pillow and laid across the lounge. Sirius returned in a more casual, yet elegant, tunic. He walked past the red lounge and began to look around for Remus. He turned around catching Remus’s eye and laughed softly.

“What are you doing now?” He chuckled.

“Going to bed sir, in here with you like you requested.” Remus sat up shaking nervously.

“In the bed.” Sirius smiled. “In the bed with me.”

Remus looked at the large comfortable bed in the room. He gulped. He was very nervous about sharing a bed with anyone. He feared because of his nightmares and night terrors he would end up hurting them. But now he feared more of what his new master would do to him in his sleep. Serious noticed his discomfort and smiled softly grabbing Remus’s hand gently.

“It will be okay,” Sirius reassured, leading Remus to the bed. “I won’t bite. At least, not yet.” Sirius smiled at his own joke.

Sirius stood on one side of the bed while Remus was on the other. Remus stared blankly at the sheets so many thoughts running through his mind. Sirius grabbed a few pillows and blankets and created a small barrier in the middle of the bed. Sirius crawled in and put his back to the barrier. Remus followed suit and began to relax in the bed. This was his life now. It could’ve been much worse. He could’ve been tortured or been killed in the ring. But if he got his hands on Fenrir, become the monster he feared.

“Good night Remus.” Sirius said.

“Good night.” Remus paused swallowing hard. “Master Sirius.”


	2. The Emperor’s Son

Sirius laid in his bed, consumed by the warm darkness of his chambers. His eyes closed as he attempted to will away a raging headache brought on by the night before. He winced has he heard loud footsteps coming from down the wall, echoing off of the walls. The door flew open with a bang and the steps made their way to the window and threw open the drapes. Sirius groaned, attempting to turn over but rolled straight into the floor. 

“Oi! What do you want?” Sirius shaded his eyes from the blinding light.

The loud footsteps quickly made their way over to Sirius and he was grabbed by the throat, sharp nails digging into his neck.

“Wake up you ungrateful maggot!” A woman’s voice scolded as she pressed what felt like a wand to his throat.

“Good morning to you too my dear loving mother.” He replied.

“Try afternoon.” She spat.  
She dragged Sirius by his neck, and threw him onto his bed.

“You are to go to the fights with your father and I today.” She ordered returning her wand to the middle of his throat.

“Your lack of attendance is associated our family with weakness. You may be weak but our house is not, and you will not slander its name!” She stared at him with her eyes wide and angry.

An individual who was new to the situation may have been terrified and bent to her will in any way, shape, or form. But this was Sirius’s mother. He wasn’t phased in the slightest. He rolled his eyes at her.

“You will respect me!” She pushed her wand harder into his throat causing him to cough a little.

“You will listen and do as I say! Do you understand me!?” She was mere inches from his face as she forced the question upon him.

Sirius looked her straight in the eye. It took everything in him to not spit at her face.  
“Yes mother.” He said bitterly.

She removed her wand and slowly left the room. Sirius stared at the ground, his head still pounding. He got up and looked in the mirror. The wand had poked so hard into his throat that he was bleeding slightly. He grabbed a potion from the top shelf by his bed and applied it to his neck. The puncture wound disappeared shortly afterwards.

“Lily?” He shouted.

A redheaded girl with bright emerald green eyes appeared at his door.  
“Yes sir?” She asked.

“Please bring me my attire for the evening.” He said.  
“Something light in weight and in color.” He said.

The girl nodded and scurried out the door later returning with a long white robe. Sirius dismissed her and then dressed himself before walking to the kitchen to grab something to eat. The cook, Peter, was cleaning up from the meal he served at lunch. He gave Sirius some bread and a cup of wine before continuing to clean the kitchen. Sirius finished his wine before exiting the room and was munching on his bread when he noticed his mother and father arguing in another room.

“I am tired of waiting for him.” Walburga said to her husband.  
“If he will not choose we will choose for him!” 

“This is obvious.” Orion replied.  
“We may choose her, but still he cannot be forced to marry.” Orion began to pace contemplating how to handle the situation.

“I don’t see why we can’t force him.” His wife stated.  
“You and I are both aware that curses are a very powerful thing, and even without magic threats seemed to work in most situations.”

Orion nodded.

“Yes but you see he cares not of the reputation of our family. In that, there is nothing stopping him from publicly slandering our name.”

Walburga made eye contact with Sirius in the hallway. Orion’s eyes followed and Sirius quickly walked away back to his room. Sirius stared at himself in the mirror trying to contain his anger. Why wouldn’t they just leave him alone? There was no way he would marry a woman. He informed them of his preferences for a reason. He was a fool to think it would get them off his back. If anything they were trying harder to ‘fix’ him. Orion had hired a staff of all female servants. They were all attractive, Sirius admitted. But he instead had befriended most of them much to his father’s dismay. He heard his door creaked open slightly. He turned around to see a little boy with short black hair peeking his head through the doorway.

“Are you all right brother?” The boy asked.

Sirius gave him a small smile.

“I will be.” He out stretched his arms to hug his worried younger brother.

“I heard mother and father complaining about your marital status.” He started  
“Why not just marry? They should leave you be after that.” The little boy snuggled his face into his brother’s stomach.

Sirius looked down at him.

“It’s not that simple Regulus. Whomever they pick I won’t love her. I don’t want to be married for the sake of being married. I want it to mean something.” He said

Regulus leaned back to look his brother in the eyes.

“But I don’t see you with women. You never court anyone.”

“That’s because I haven’t found the right girl.” Sirius lied through his teeth.

With a soft smile he crouched down so he was eye level with his 11-year-old brother.

“I may find her one day, but not any day soon.” He pulled Regulus in for another hug.

He looked up at the doorway to see his father leaning against the stone. Sirius’s soft expression turned cold as he glared at his father. Orion motioned his head to the hallway and Sirius looked back at Regulus.

“Why don’t you go play. I’ll be out in a minute”

Regulus turned around and saw his father. He frowned at Sirius and then left the room. Orion slowly closed the door behind himself and walked up to his eldest son.

“What are you to pester me about now?” Sirius asked coldly.

“Not pester; but to propose a solution.” Orion stood straight and tall in front of his son.

“Solution? Are you suggesting that there is a problem?” Sirius replied angrily.

Orion sneered as he began circling his son not letting his eyes leave the man.

“I feel a bargain can be made. If you refuse to marry, even when you are given a decision of whom your bride may be, then I must use tactics that play to your weaknesses.”

Sirius sneered at the word turning all way around to stare aggressively at Orion.

“And what weakness would that be?” Sirius stood his ground

“I will purchase you a slave.” Orion offered.

Sirius scoffed at the proposal. “I think we have plenty of those.”

“Oh no,” Orion continued. “This one will be special. Just for you. You may have a male slave of your choosing to act as your…” Orion swallowed hard to stop himself from gagging. “Your personal companion.”

Sirius arced an eyebrow.

“A sex slave?” He asked intrigued.

Orion grudgingly nodded. Sirius began to think it over humming to himself knowing it would put his father on edge.

“And what would you like in return?” He asked.

“You will marry and produce an heir with Bellatrix LaStrange.” Orion droned.

“Oh yes a relative.” Sirius mocked. “I forgot our family did that.”

Orion breathed in, loudly and angrily.

“You could always die in the mysterious accident.” Orion retorted.

Sirius nodded as if he was thinking about the option.

“All right,” he said “I’ll take the bait.”

The two shook hands and Orion left the room.

Sirius would not deny that he was excited. He still had no clue who he would choose as he didn’t like most of the men in the village, and the feeling was mutual. He instead decided to imagine the ‘perfect man’. He was slightly shorter than him but strong. He had soft hair that tempted Sirius’s fingers. His smile was small and sweet, with a laugh that could light up a room. His eyes were hypnotizing like a rare crystal. The image of the man bowed and shyly smiled up at him before blushing, standing straight up, and allowing his eyes to retreat to the ground. The scenario warmed Sirius’s heart. This perfect man most likely didn’t exist. Yet, Sirius felt he could get pretty damn close.  
Shortly afterwards Sirius, his mother, and father shared a carriage ride to the Coliseum. Sirius hated going to the fights. He found no enjoyment in this pointless violence and the brutal killings. As his mother stated before however, not going was a sign of weakness. Suggesting that one could not handle the graphic and grotesque sites of war and battle. The three went to their seats, Orion sitting in between his son and his wife. Sirius looked off into space as if he couldn’t be bothered. This slightly irritated Orion but Sirius didn’t care much for his father anyway. Or his mother. Or half of his family.

“The Challenger, Remus Lupin!” Shouted the guard from below.

Sirius rolled his eyes as he turned his attention to the arena. There was a thin man in the middle was staring up at him. Sirius froze. Sirius couldn’t make out too many details, but just enough to notice his beauty. His sandy blond hair waved in the breeze appearing as soft as velvet. The man’s mouth was slightly open and his eyes were wide and just a little. This man peaked his interest. He began imagining ways to claim him, and the things he would do to him. A small smirk crawl across his face. He bit his lip and winked when he noticed the challenger was staring back at him. The man in the center turned his eyes away as a blush began to occupy his skin. 

Sirius was taken out of his fantasy when the champion was announced. Fenrir Grayback. He was a lackey of his father’s. He was a werewolf spy that would infiltrate packs and kill them from the inside. In the ring however, he was brought out when the Emperor wanted a challenger to be killed, but the audience would decide against it if the challenger lasted that long. Sirius’s heart began to race slightly as he was brought back to reality by the roaring crowd. He wanted this man. He found his desire to be more important than the entertainment of these simple folk. He stared down worried as the two wolves argued about something. 

Sirius leaned over to his father.

“I would like to take you up on your offer now.” He said

Orion nodded.

“And what poor man have you chosen?” Orion asked

Sirius pointed down to the small man.  
Orion looked at his son questioningly. Just as he did shouting came from middle of the ring that was clear enough to be heard in the stands.

“Like monsters?!” Fenrir shouted followed by a much quieter conversation between the two.

Sirius watched with worry in his face as the champion swung his MorningStar in circles teasing the challenger. Fenrir raised his weapon to swing.

“Learn your place!” He shouted holding the handle of the weapon above his head.

Orion slowly raised his hand bringing the crowd to a chilling silence. Everyone turned to the Emperor.

“You cannot be seri-“ Orion stopped to fix his mistake. “Sincere about this son?”

Sirius shrugged at the loss but then replied.

“Oh my, is the great Orion Black going back on his word?”

The Emperor glared disapprovingly at his son before waving a guard over instructing him to bring the challenger back to the palace.  
Sirius was overjoyed as he searched his closet for the perfect uniforms to be worn by his personal ‘companion’. He decided on a long white robe that was lined with golden thread. Shivers shot through is body at the thought of the fabric being draped over the young man’s frame. There was a small knock at the door. Sirius turned to see his dear friend, and Royal guard, James.

“Why so cheerful sir?” James asked with a smile as he walked into the room holding his helmet between his arm and his hip.

Sirius smiled with glee.

“I’m getting a toy!” He announced looking back at the clothing.

James looked confused, but then nodded as he realized what his friend was speaking about.

“And who is this toy?” James asked slowly.

“The Challenger.” Sirius beamed.

James’s eyes widened.

“From the fight today? A werewolf!? You chose a werewolf!?” James placed a worried hand on his friend shoulder.

“Surely you jest.” James added.  
Sirius shook his head.

“That detail… I didn’t think about that. But oh well.” Sirius shrugged “Just adds more to his appeal I feel.”  
Sirius was slightly worried but at the same time very interested in being in the presence of a werewolf.

“Promise me that you will take care of yourself Sirius. The last thing I want is for you to get hurt.”  
Sirius turned and flashed a reassuring smile at his friend.

“I assure you that I do not fear this monster. And when in doubt.” Sirius pulled his wand from the rope holster fastened to his thigh.  
Sirius handed the robes to James and instructed him to bring it to the Challenger.  
Sirius waited in his dressing room for a while. He wanted to make sure that his new companion was well-adjusted before he entered his bed chambers.  
Sirius gave a sigh before opening the door to his room. He shut it behind him and looked up.   
In the red felt chair sat in the man. He was even more beautiful close-up. His eyes were beautiful light brown that made his soft curly hair appear lighter. Sirius smiled as he scanned the white robe and gold and headpiece. 

“Well aren’t you gorgeous.” He smiled as he moved closer and closer to the man.  
Sirius tilted the challenger’s head up to get a better look at his face and beautiful soft lips.

“Your beauty would make the great Venus sob tears of jealousy.”

With the coy smirk still plastered on his face he kneeled down in front of his new toy. He began to run his hands up his thigh. Sirius noticed the man avoided all eye contact at seemed very jittery, almost afraid. Sirius explored his torso with soft slow touches. His left hand reached the draped cloth on the man’s shoulder, pushing it slightly so it slid slowly down his muscular arm. Sirius began to trace his visible scars with his fingers. He could imagine himself tracing them with his tongue, how they would feel, how they would taste. He found them to be mysterious and alluring. He wanted to know everything about them. Sirius noticed to odd patterns in the man’s breathing. He recognized fear as he stared at the man’s eye lids, clenched shut. Sirius Black was never the most moral person in the city, but he still had them. He cursed under his breath. Sirius stood the rest of the way up.

“I’m sure you’re wondering why you are here. My guess is you have some sort of an idea, and it is only fair that you know the details of your services.” Sirius began to pace in front of the slave.

“As you can probably tell, I am Sirius Black. I am next in line for the Empire and therefore must produce another heir.” Sirius walked over and sat on the bed across from the lounge.

“My parents wish for me to marry and have a child. The only problem with this is I prefer the company of men.” He couldn’t help but stare at the beautiful creature presented in front of him. When Sirius noticed a blush across his companion’s face, he smiled.

“You are given to me as a bargaining tool. I get you, my own little toy to play with, and they get in an heir from a woman of their choosing.”  
Sirius paused for a moment to allow the man a space in which to talk. Sirius stared forward attempting to will him to speak with his mind. The man said nothing. He simply stared at the floor his breathing still slightly harsh. Sirius sighed and leaned forward, propping himself up with his elbows on his knees.

“Let’s play a game,” he suggested.

“You get to ask me three questions, then I ask you as many as I want. That sounds fair don’t you think?”

The man nodded.

“All right you first then.” Sirius directed.

There was a long silence as the other contemplated what he was going to ask.

“What woman are you to marry?” 

“Bellatrix LaStrange, and I would rather not go into detail about it; ever.” Sirius responded.

As the black household goes they're all crazy. Bellatrix however is a special type of crazy. She also happens to be Sirius’s least favorite cousin. He cringes even as he has to say her name. Sirius shakes his head to return from his thoughts.

“You have two more.” Sirius said.

“Are you going to hurt me?” The question was asked in an innocent shaky voice.

Sirius smiled at the question, his eyes once again scanning the other’s strong body.

“Maybe a little, but not in a bad way.” Sirius explained “Let’s just say I like to experiment.” 

Sirius’s mind began to create images of the young man tied to his bed, squirming under him as Sirius grazed his hands across his skin. His hands close enough to feel heat, but never touching. He smiled evilly and these dirty thoughts. He could feel the man’s concern.

“You have one more.” Sirius added

“Why me?” 

“Because you interest me.”

To think, this beautiful boy is a felon, an outlaw, a vicious criminal. These accusations seem to bring more ideas and exciting scenarios to Sirius’s fantasies.

“All right now it’s my turn.” Sirius’s silky smooth voice.

“Why were you in the arena? What makes you convict?”

There was a pause as the man thought carefully of how to word his response.

“I wanted to start an up-rise.”

Sirius smiled again.

“So it’s true, you are a werewolf. Oh how fun.” The words came out of Sirius’s mouth smoothly but he was trying so hard to contain excitement.

“They were going to kill you you know? You had lived for too long. The Emperor sends Fenrir out when he’s tired of the audience’s choices.” Sirius said with an expression that was meant to read as sympathetic.

“Were you going to fight back that time?”

The man nodded to the question.

“I was going to hold off as much as I could.” The man’s sweet voice responded as he stared at the floor.

“So many of my brothers and sisters have died by his hand. If things got too bad, I would have attacked and gutted the bastard before he could take another swing at me.” He looked up at Sirius with those beautiful brown glossy eyes

His eyes were sweet and he it sounded as if he was ashamed.   
Sirius looked at him sympathetically. He could never imagine what it would be like to see so many people you care for, die right in front of him.

“Quite heroic type aren’t you?” Sirius smiled in an attempt to defuse the situation.

Sirius’s companion nodded as he returned to staring at the floor. After a moment Sirius then stood up quickly but gracefully.

“It has been a long day.” Sirius stated. “I wish to go to bed now.”

Sirius stood to go to the bath that was directly attached to his chambers. He saw the slave nod and pick up his robes as he seemed to walk to the door into the hall.

“What are you doing?” Sirius asked turning to him very confused.

“I am going to my quarters… M-master.” His expression was that of a kicked puppy.

“No no no,” Sirius shook his head. “No you stay in here with me.” He directed softly.

Sirius changed into his nightwear while in the bathroom. He folded up today’s robes and put them in a basket place by the door. He walked out to see the man was curled up on the lounge using his robes as a pillow.

“What are you doing now?” He chuckled.

“Going to bed sir, in here with you like you requested.” He sat up quickly giving Sirius the same look as before.

“In the bed.” Sirius smiled. “In the bed with me.”

Man stared at the bed very frightened. Sirius was unsure why but, noticing his discomfort, Sirius smiled softly and led his companion by the hand to his bed.

“It will be okay,” Sirius reassured “I won’t bite. At least, not yet.” Sirius smiled at his own joke.

Sirius stood on one side of the bed while Remus was on the other. Sirius grabbed a few pillows and blankets and created a small barrier in the middle of the bed. He imaged the barrier would remain for a few nights until Remus was calmer and more conformable. Sirius crawled in and put his back to the barrier. Remus followed suit.

“Good night Remus.” Sirius said.

“Good night.” Sirius heard Remus give a hard swallow at his last words. “Master Sirius.”


	3. Why Can't We Be Friends?

Remus’s eyes fluttered open, attempting to adjust to the bright light coming in from the windows. Windows? Several windows… It wasn’t a dream. He was here, in the Emperor’s palace, dressed in nothing. Wait, nothing?! He looked down to the toga laying on the floor. He must have taken it off in his sleep. Remus hated being too hot, and it was rather warm in the gorgeous bed chambers. Or, were they removed, by his new master? Remus glanced over the barrier of pillows and blankets. The dark haired man he had shared a bed with was fast asleep and looked as if he hadn’t moved for hours. In his sleeping state, Sirius was easier to examine. His long black hair falling just past his shoulder blades. His skin was very pale, which was to be expected from some one of his social standing. His back was clear and smooth. His light skin reflected the light from the outside giving the man a godly glow. He was attractive, Remus admitted, but looks are almost always deceiving.

Remus sat on the edge of the bed and quietly attempted to retrieve his clothes. Has he moved, however, the bed shifted slightly and he heard a yawn come from behind him. He attempted to pull his clothes back on but was only able to pull it halfway up his thighs before he heard stirring behind him.

“Good morning.” Sirius greeted mid yawn.

Remus turned his head to look at him. Sirius cocked one eyebrow, puzzled. He then he then scanned over Remus’s naked back and smirked at the werewolf. Remus’s face was soon covered with a red tint. He hurriedly dressed and adjusted his robes.

“I’m uh. I’m so sorry sir.” Remus stuttered from his embarrassment.

“I’m, well, we’re very warm blooded you see, And I very much hate being too warm.” Remus finally dressed himself and stared shyly at the floor.

He heard a chuckle from behind him.

“I completely understand.” Sirius replied in a smug tone.

Remus looked over his shoulder at Sirius. He was completely naked, as far as Remus could tell. All of his private bits were covered by a sheet. Remus blushed even harder and quickly turned to face the floor once again. He heard Sirius get out of bed behind him and out of the corner of his eye Remus followed the movements of his naked body. Sirius smiled feeling Remus’s stare.

A young redheaded servant girl ran into the room. She took one look at Sirius and quickly bowed her head to the ground reverting her eyes.

“Master Orion wants to see you master Sirius.” The girl had a blank expression as if she wasn’t fazed by this at all.

Sirius groaned, picking up a spare sheet from the floor and wrapping it around his waist.

“I guess I’ll go talk to the old grump.” He smiled at the girl as he walked towards her.

“Tell me Lily dear,” Sirius addressed the girl. “Did Minnie clean my green tunic last night?”

The girl nodded.

“Perfect! I’ll go and get that then.” He turned to Remus. “Stay here darling, I’ll be back in a moment.”

The impromptu pet name increased Remus’s anxiety. He nodded to Sirius just the same. Sirius and Lily left the room. Remus made his ways back to the red lounge, very slowly so he wouldn’t trip. He sat straight up, once again concentrating on his posture to ease his mind. He closed his eyes for a brief moment and breathed in deeply. He breathed out opening his eyes and saw a young boy in the doorway. He looked to be about 10 or 11 and had beautiful black silky hair like Sirius’s but much shorter. He stared at Remus in the doorway. Remus slowly and quietly breathed out and made eye contact with the boy.

“Who are you?” The boy asked.

Remus was aware that Sirius was the most lenient of the Black family, but he still did not know the rules when it came to speaking with them.

“Can you not talk?” The boy asked abruptly.

Remus stared nervously.

“You can talk to me. Nobody thinks that they can talk to me but they can.” The boy slowly walked over and sat on the lounge next to Remus letting his leg swing back and forth.

Although being given permission from the boy, Remus remained silent as he was unaware of how his master would feel about him talking to the boy.

“Are you one of Sirius’s friends? Sirius is my brother. My name is Regulus.” The child said quickly watching his feet swing.

Remus turned his head to look at Regulus.

“My brother has a lot of friends. Most of them are men and for some reason I’m not allowed to talk to them. They come and go a lot.” Regulus looked up at Remus.

Remus breathed in quickly startled and Regulus giggled.

“I think I know why they don’t stay long, but that’s really none of my business.” Regulus’s smile faded and he went back to staring at his feet.

“Are you going to leave soon to?”

Remus looked at him and shook his head. Regulus smiled up at him.

“That’s more than my brother’s other friends do. They just ignore me. It never bothered me or anything. I just don’t understand how someone who can be a complete prat can have so many friends.”

Remus chuckled and nodded. Regulus laughed with him.

“I do love my brother though. And I know he loves me back. He looks out for me a lot.”

The statement warmed Remus’s heart. Maybe Sirius Black wasn’t such a bad person after all, but that was still to be determined.

“I told you my name. What’s yours?”

Remus glanced around the room to see if anyone was listening. He breathed in deeply and decided that it really wouldn’t do any harm telling the boy his name.

“Remus.” He said in a soft voice.

Regulus seemed to be overjoyed.

“Why are you my brothers friend? You seem too nice to be associated with him.”

Remus chuckled again. For once in this house he felt comfortable. He wanted to tell Regulus but he wasn’t quite sure how to word it.

“I was brought here to help your family. Specifically, to keep your brother happy.” Remus decided that was the best way to vaguely explain.

Regulus nodded.

“So father bought Sirius a friend? Why did he do that? Why am I not allowed to have friends?” Regulus began to swing his legs again stare at them sadly.

“Mother is very picky with who I play with. I don’t like any of the other kids. They’re rude and stuck up.” Regulus sighed.

“Maybe, if it’s okay, will you be my friend?”

Regulus looked up at Remus with shining gray eyes. Remus felt bad for the boy, knowing what it was like to be an outcast. Knowing what it was like to have no one to trust. Remus softly smiled at him.

“Of course I will.” Remus nudged him softly with his shoulder and Regulus nudged back a little harder, knocking Remus over slightly. They both burst into laughter.

They are laughter was interrupted by someone clearing the throat from the doorway.

The parent looked up to see Sirius leaned up against the doorframe. He smiled at the two of them earning a smile back from his little brother.

“Now Regulus, I’m happy that you are having fine but what have I told you?” Sirius asked

Regulus hung his head his smile fading. “Not to be in your room when you are not.”

Sirius nodded still smiling.

“And was I in my room before?”

Regulus shook his head that looked up to shoot a small smile to his brother.

He rushed over and hugged him before leaving the room.

Sirius watched him leave.

“What did you tell him Remus? How to explain our relationship?”

Remus looked up shocked. He was afraid he’d done something wrong.

“I explained to him that I was hired to make you happy sir.”

Sirius smiled. He turned to look at Remus.

“And that you have. You see my younger brother is very naïve. I intend to keep it that way. You may interact with him but please be careful about what you say.” Serious softly directed.

“Yes sir of course sir.” Remus nodded slightly more relaxed.

Sirius pulled out his wand and waved it. The white fluffy towel, matching washcloth, and a beautiful emerald tunic floated into the room. Sirius kept an eye on it as it was levitated to the bathroom.

“I’m going to go bathe now.” He said as he walked toward the bathroom.

Once at the archway he looked at Remus over his shoulder.

“Come along please.”

Remus nodded and followed him into the back.

The bathroom walls were made of tan sandstone bricks that were cemented together with a golden paste. In the middle of the room was a large square bath that contains steps leading down to the deep middle. On the other side of the room there was a mirror and two cabinets beside it. Sirius made his way to the right cabinet and opened it up. He hummed to himself examining the bottles.

“Lavender.” He said. “That sounds lovely for today does it not?” He asked smiling back at Remus who nodded shyly.

With another flick of his wand the bottle gently floated to the side of the bath. Remus watched it slowly descend. His eyes looked back up at his master to see that he had pulled the tunic he was wearing over his head exposing his now naked backside. Remus blushed and looked to the ground. He heard Sirius chuckled.

“You’re going to be seeing a lot of that. You must grow out of your embarrassment darling.” He shot Remus a wicked smile then folded his tunic and placed it in a drawer in the left cabinet.

 He turned around and walked to the bath. Remus stared at the ground and blushed furiously as he avoided Sirius’s gaze. He tiptoed into the bath and slowly lowered himself onto one of the seats beneath the water. He rested his arms on the back of the tub and leaned his head back with a sigh. He opened his eyes and looked at Remus. With his eyes he pointed towards the towel and washcloth that had placed themselves on the left side of the tub. Remus walked around to grab the washcloth and he sat on his knees behind Sirius. He cautiously dipped the cloth into the water and applied some of the lavender soap to it. Remus lathered the cloth on Sirius's skin. There was a small sound of footsteps over by the archway. Remus glanced over but didn’t see anyone. He returned his eyes to Sirius who stared at the archway smiling. He looked back at Remus and grabbed his hand that was moving slow circles around his shoulder.

“Your hands are so rough. From battle I'm presuming?” Sirius slowly moved Remus’s hand down his body and under the water. Remus began to panic slightly breathing heavily trying to calm himself down. Sirius rested Remus’s hand on his thigh. He bit his lip and rested slightly backward, moaning as if Remus’s touch had landed somewhere else. Angry stomps came from the archway getting quieter by the second. Sirius let go of Remus’s hand and broke into a humorous cackle. Remus turned his hand away and held it with the other. He stared questioningly at Sirius.

“I’m so sorry darling. You see my mother is one of the nosiest women in the entire Empire. It warms my heart to know that I can make her see things she wished she hadn’t.”

Sirius dramatically placed his hand on his chest and used his other hand to wipe a fake tear away from his face.

Remus breathed. A small smile grew over his face and he chuckled. After he had relaxed he could see the humor in it. He had heard rumors about Walburga. Everyone said she was a vile, abusive woman. Any misfortune that came her way she deserved.

Remus returned to cleaning Sirius. He still felt very awkward doing this task. Sirius noticed the thick atmosphere in his silence.

“What’s your favorite color?” Serious asked being slowly hypnotized by Remus’s slow touches.

“Pardon sir?” Remus was confused.

“Your favorite color. You do have a favorite color right? Everyone has a favorite color.”

Remus stared at his hand. He was very glad to have the question to think about. He sat in silence for a moment.

“I haven’t really thought about that before. I normally have other things on my mind.”

Sirius nodded as a response.

“You can tell a lot about someone by their favorite color. You can tell what, they like what they don’t like. You can tell there outlook on the world. What they’re afraid of.” Serious allowed his hand to touch Remus’s and move up to his elbow. “What they’re willing to try.” He added with a small smile.

Remus looked at him with the judging expression. It was an accident he didn’t mean to. He felt a guilty feeling in his stomach until Sirius laughed and looked forward once again.

There was another silence.

“You can tell all of that by a sound that represents a reflection of the light?” Remus asked.

He was leaning down closer to Sirius, his hand under the water washing up his torso. Remus was focusing on his task and did not notice until he spoke.

“Smart one aren’t you?” Sirius turned his face. Remus turned to look back at him and noticed that they were merely inches away from each other.

“Yes.” Remus answered standing his ground. “My father was a professor at the campus in the village that I lived in as a child.”

“Do you enjoy learning Remus?”

“Quite a lot actually.” Remus turned his head washing down the other side of Sirius's body.

Silence once again.

“Blue.” Remus broke.

“Ah blue.” Serious slightly nodded. “An excellent choice.”

“And what does that color say about me, oh all-knowing master?” Remus made sure Sirius could hear the smirking his voice.

Sirius enjoyed Remus’s sass. Despite being with the family for so long, the girls were never quite comfortable around him. He was surprised and overjoyed by how fast he was growing on Remus.

“Well darling,” he started. “You enjoy the outdoors. The clear blue sky is where you find happiness. However, even in your happiness, you have a negative outlook on life. It saddens you by its lack of progression and understanding. But as long as you can see the light blue sky, you understand that there will always be hope.”

Remus stopped moving his hands. He stared ahead in shock. These beautiful words coming from someone whom he thought was terrible and evil. He always enjoyed the outdoors even as a child. This made him realize how deeply it may affect him if he is cooped up in this room all day.

Silence again.

“And what is your favorite color master?” Remus asked as he helped Sirius out of the tub and grabbed the towel to dry him off.

“I very much enjoyed the color red. It’s, harsh yes, but smooth like velvet.” His glossy silver eyes moved over Remus as he watched him dry his own pale skin.

“It represents power, anger, passion, determination.” Sirius placed hand on the side of Remus’s neck and moved his head so their faces were close once more. “Love, lust.” He continued.

Remus found that he didn’t flinch at all. He simply stared back at the man, his heart slightly racing. His breath hitched when Sirius smiled that obnoxiously charming smile.

“I guess the gods placed you remarkably well.”

Sirius gave a slight pout and moved his eyes away from Remus’s.

“I like to think so.”

Remus was slightly disappointed by the loss of contact as Sirius walked away to get dressed.

°°°°°°°°°°∆°°°°°°°°°°

"Good afternoon Remus!" Regulus shouted as he carried his school work into the room to sit next to Remus.

"Good afternoon young Regulus! Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Mother and father have a tutor come to the palace now. The head master Dumbledore." He explained laying his homework on his lap to work on it as he talked.

"Some of the professors had too radical of teachings, and mother didn't approve of me going anymore. I don't know why they chose Dumbledore though." He continued.

"The man is crazier than the weird half of our family."

Remus laughed. "Well, people once called some of the greatest thinkers of our time crazy, now we accepet and teach their theroies as fact." He smiled at the yonger boy, who narrowed his eyes in return.

"You're just as crazy as they are." Regulus quiped.

Remus chuckled at him.

"Now what are you learning today?"

"Mathmatics." Regulus filded through his papers.

"I haven't worked with mathmatics in a long time." Remus smiled. "I can't really remember the first thing about it."

Regulus sat up proudly and placed of parchment on his lap.

The parchment had several symbols on it in rows. Remus regonized a few of them but was unfamiliar with their meaning.

4 + 4

"These are mathematic problems." Regulus said.

"This us four plus four."

Remus nodded. He began to remember parts of lessons he'd had with is father. He loved to learn. I enjoyed spending time with his father, he even planned to be a professor one day.

Until he was bitten. He was taken away, stolen and exsiled by the villagers in the middle of the night. His parents pleaded, saying they could control him and he would never hurt them. They took him anyway his mother crying, his father fighting. It's better this way. He would never forgive himself if the wolf got a hold of them.

"I like to use my fingers." Regulus brought him back with the odd phrase.

The boy had both of his hands held level with his chest, each finger spread out.

"You have ten all together. See?!" He counted each of his fingers.

"Now you try!"

Remus help up his hands, minicing to boys motions while counting aloud.

"Seven, eight..."

"Nine." Regulus helped

"Nine, ten." Remus finished.

"Great! Now count out four on one hand and then four on the other."

Remus did.

"Now count them all together."

"Five, six, seven, eight."

Regulus clapped and smiled.

"You did it! You added!"

The two laughed and cheered.

"Master Regulus?" Mother's voice echoed down the hall.

"Your tutor is here."

Regulus frowned, gathered up his things and left.

Remus spent the next few minutes staring at his hands.

"Seven, eight..." He struggled.

"Nine." A smooth familiar voice interrupted.

He smiled lightly at Sirius who was leaned against the arch way, earning a smile.

Sirius sauntered up to the red lounge and laid across Remus's lap.

"Oh Remus! The most awful of news!" Sirius leaned dramatically, the back of his hand pressed to his forehead.

Remus laughed.

"What news would that be master?" Remus stroked the hair of the man laying a crossed him.

Sirius closed his eyes, relaxing under the man's touch.

Sirius frowned up at the skinny man.

"My wife to be is to arrive in two weeks time."

Remus looked down at the man he learned to call friend. He felt sorry for the young heir, forced to marry a woman he didn't love.

With a sympathetic look, Remus kissed his master's lips.

The kiss had no trace of romance or sexual intent. Its only purpose was to comfort. Sirius smiled at the gesture.

It was very appreciated. He was going to need as much comfort as he could get.


	4. Brotherly Love

Bellatrix and the rest of the black family's arrival was met with much fan fare from the people. Those inside the palace however were all running around like decapitated poultry.

Sirius stayed in his room to prepare for 'the end of days' as he took to calling it. He'd spend hours and hours everyday with Remus. He was Sirius's greatest comfort in this hellish place.

Sirius had allowed Remus to do mundane tasks around the Palace so that he wouldn't be stuck in the room all day. Remus's favorite chore was to help the groundskeeper Hagrid with the farm that provided food for the palace. It was strenuous work, but he gladly did it just to be outside.

However, since the announcement a week ago today, he'd hardly left the room, or Sirius's side.

Now, Sirius lay with is head in Remus's lap while the werewolf stroked his hair and provided idle chit chat as a distraction. Remus found himself enjoying these times together and wished to do all he could to help his master. No. Help his friend.

  
"And then she will crush all of the spirit I have left in me!" Sirius swooned dramatically.

Remus laughed at the gesture.

"At this rate, you will go down in history as the whiniest emperor the empire as ever known."

"Hey! I whine the perfect amount for one put in my position!"

"Ah, and what position would that be master?"

Sirius cocked an eyebrow at the young wolf.

"Which one do you want me in?"

Remus chuckled. He enjoyed Sirius's crude humor quite a lot. He had yet to serve his master in that way however. Sirius held off with these activities until Remus was fully comfortable with his new purpose. Each day they grew closer, Sirius wanted him more and more. Slowly, the attraction was becoming mutual.

Remus sweetly pet his master's hair and stared deep into his grey eyes. The room grew still and. quiet. Remus bent over slowly, his heart racing. Their lips almost brushing together when there was a knock on the arch way.

Remus's head shot up to see the intruder.

"Leave you filthy dog! I need a word with my husband." A slender, pale, beautiful woman with long flowing black hair stood in the doorway. She wore a long black dress draped over her. The fabric seemed to shift form black to green in the sun light. She had features similar to Sirius but much softer and slightly more feminine.

Sirius turned to glare at her from his position in Remus's lap.

"We have yet to be married Bella. I would prefer you not address me as your spouse until the ceremony. It ruins the..." He twisted his wrist and scowled at the ceiling in search of the word.

"Magic?" Remus suggested.

"Yes darling! That!"

Bellatrix stormed towards the pair and held her wand to Remus's neck.

"Do not speak unless spoken to, you mutt!"

Remus swallowed hard and felt his Adam's apple move up and touch the point.

Sirius sat up and carefully removed the wand. From the nudge, Bellatrix was forced to lower it. He adjusted himself so that he sat beside Remus.

"You. Will. Not; give him orders." Sirius said in a low stren voice.

"He is mine and I refuse to share."

Remus stared at the ground, refusing to look up as the air became thick and unbearable.

Bella stared daggers into her cousin.

"Fine then. Your mother says to change for the fights. We will be leaving shortly." Whatever she really meant to say was angrily forgotten as she stomped from the room.

Sirius layed back into Remus's lap and Remus moved a comforting hand through his long hair once agian.

"Kill me." He pouted.

Remus offered a small smile.

"I can't do that master. I'd miss you too much."

Sirius smiled up at him. they sat in a comfortable silence for a moment.

"Mustn't keep Mummy dearest waiting I presume. Do pray for me will you?" Sirius stood up and headed for the door.

"To every god I know of master."

The two shared a soft smile before Sirius left for the fights.

°°°°°°°°°∆°°°°°°°°°

The Black family was kept cool under the tent place at their seats. The crowd roared and cheered as the fight became bloody and brutal. Sirius looked off into the distance. He thought of Remus. How kind and sweet he was. He smirked as he thought of was to 'relieve stress' once back at the palace.

"Once we are married, I will not have him around." Bellatrix said, not looking away from the fight.

"Hm?"

"Your little pet. I won't have a beast so close to the child."

Sirius grit his teeth to hide his anger.

"That is not your choice to make woman."

"Once we are married you will have no need for him."

"And why is that?"

"Sadly, as your wife, it is my job to..." She looked as if she was holding back a gag. She looked to his lap and ran her hand up his thigh. "Take 'care' of you."

Her boney fingers inched closer to his crotch. A cold panic shot through him. He held a tight grip on her wrist, yanking it away He leaned very close to her face with fury in his eyes.

"I would rather be viciously fucked by a Minotaur then have to even look upon your dusty old loins." He whispered so that only she could hear him.

A few of the villagers around noticed the spat and began to whisper, gaining the attention of Walburga.

Bellatrix was taken back not in fear but in betrayal. This was their mission as part of the Black Empire. Together and keep the bloodline pure and strong. By denying Bellatrix's advances he was betraying the entire family.

She shot a coy look at her aunt before turning back to Sirius.

"You must come around dear cousin." She gave an evil grin as she whispered back to him. "We all know what happens when your mother is displeased."

Sirius sighed knowingly and turned back to 'watch' the fights. He really was in the truest deepest hell.

°°°°°°°°∆°°°°°°°°

Remus and Regulus sat together in the youngest's room. Remus watched Regulus draw as the talked. Regulus laid on his stomach, propped up by his elbows as the drew on parchment with colored wax.

"I hate her." Regulus said, not looking from his drawing.

"Bella is the worst... She's not even pretty!"

Remus couldn't help but laugh at the statement.

"No! I mean it! She's gross." He shook his head in a way only a child could.

"Looks can be deceiving." Remus responded.

"Everything about that woman is deceiving and vile. I feel sorry for my poor brother. I'd sooner marry an ass than her. But then again, they do look the same. No would be able to see the difference." Regulus smiled at his own joke.

He frowned down at he paper decorated with colored strips.

"I wish to cheer him up some how."

After thinking for a moment, Regulus jumped up and down with joy.

"I know! A practical joke! Brother loves those!" He turned to Remus. "And you can help! It'll be fun!"

Remus looked worryingly at the young child.

"That may not be wise young Regulus. This is a very important time. There must not be any mishaps. You're mother and father would be less than pleased."

Regulus rolled his eyes "Only if I got caught." He mumbled almost inaudibly and continued drawing.

Remus opened his mouth to speak once again before being cut off by the loud, frustrated shouting of the Black heir.

"Who the hell does this woman think she is?! Touching me like that?! Ugh! I could scrub myself raw and still not feel clean!" His voice could be heard down the long hallway.

Remus sighed.

"May I be excused master Regulus? It seems that I am needed elsewhere."

Regulus nodded sadly and started drawing on a new piece of parchment.

Remus quickly made his way down to Sirius's room. The young successor sat on the bed with his face buried in his hands. Remus slowly made his way over and sat next to him. Sirius groaned and leaned over on Remus's shoulder, his hands still covering his face. Remus wrapped an arm around him In turn.

"That bad?" Remus asked.

Sirius turned wrapping his arms around Remus's waist and burring his face in the crook of his neck.

"She's aweful! I hate everything!"

Remus smiled and pulled him impossibly close. He stroked his hair as the brunette liked and placed a kiss on the top of his head.

Sirius moved his face close to Remus's.

"How did you get to be so sweet?" Sirius whispered.

Remus stared deep into his grey eyes, mesmerized by them.

"... I've been stealing pastries from the kitchen... I'm sorry master." He joked awkwardly.

Sirius laughed and buried his head in Remus's shoulder once again. When the laughing stopped, he looked back up at his companion.

"Well. I supposed you must be punished then." Sirius smiled.

Remus blushed as he chuckled back. The pair stared at each other in a comfortable silence. Sirus pushed a lose curl behind Remus's ear. He mustered all the will power he had not to kiss the young wolf.

Not now he'd tell himself. The time is not right.

Sirius sighed.

"Dinner will be ready soon. We will all meet in the dinning hall. I request you be there for my sanity."

Remus nodded. Sirius removed his hand from Remus's face. A sadness washed over him as Sirius left to get dressed for dinner.

°°°°°°°°∆°°°°°°°°

Remus stood against the wall behind his master's chair, much to the dismay of Ms. Bellatrix Black. She stared daggers into Remus. He distracted himself by staring, focusing, on the back of Sirius's head. Remus also watched Regulus push his food around on his plate. The rest of the family were discussing the union and other politics.

"The ceremony will be held in the arena." Walburga said. Several other adults at the table nodded at the decision.

Sirius held back an eye roll as he ate his dinner. His cousin Andromeda sat across from him. She had a worried look on her face.

"I heard you've been offered a companion." She flashed a worried smile.

Sirius looked up at her and smirked at the change in subject.

"Word travels fast."

Andy laughed.

"Bella hates the idea. And is very vocal about it." She glances at her sister sitting at the end of the long table.

"She really must get over her obsession with me." He chuckle quietly.

"Have you chosen?" She cocked an eyebrow, changing the subject.

Sirius leaned back slightly with a big smirk on his face. He turned and waved at Remus, who responded immediately because of his staring. He picked up the pitcher of wine that sat beside him and made his way to the table. He poured more wine in Sirius's and Andromeda's cups. He struggled to hold back small smile as he felt a firm grip briefly on his ass. He turned to look at Sirius, who smiled and winked at the Wolf's blushing face. Remus bowed and returned to his post.

Andromeda giggled. "He's cute." She whispered.

"As is yours, or so I've heard." Sirius leaned on the table with a wicked smile.

Andy sipped her wine with a knowing smile, but gently shook her head.

Regulus watched the interaction from his seat at the table. His face grew worrisome as he listened closely to the conversation.

Bella glared at the two and instendly brought the conversations to a close, along with angering Sirius. He glanced at Andy for help, she shrugged and stayed silent.

"The wedding will be next month, with a magnificent celebration to follow." Orin continued, leadinh the older members of the party away from Sirius.

Regulus looked to Remus and smiled cheerfully. Remus cocked his head in confusion until he saw Regulus's wand under the table. Remus shook his head as he stared wide eyed at the boy who simply flicked his wrist.

"Excuse me." Sirius said pushing back from the table and standing up. He faced Remus, as he did, it was discovered his robe was tied to the leg of the chair. Regulus covered his mouth as his brother turned to walk again. With a tug the chair moved a little causing a squeak. Sirius moved, confused, to look back at the chair. Regulus looked at Remus and flicked his wrist once more with an evil smile.

Sirius's robe untied at the shoulder and dropped to the floor, exposing the bare body underneath. A collective gasp spread a crossed the room. Remus stared shocked at his master's face. His eyes slowly moving down to rest on the heavy organ resting against his leg. Sirius's calm face scanned his own body before his eyes met Remus's on his way back up from his crotch. A slow entrancing smile spread a crossed The hier's face.

"Oops." He quriked. He paused and stared smiling seductively at Remus.

"Oh dear, I'm so ashamed. I will be in my chambers... Sulking." He said over his shoulder, his eyes scanning Remus. He looked at him and pointed with his head to the doorway. Remus bow slightly to the party and follow behind his master.

When turning the corner into the quiet hall Remus say Sirius had disappeared. Before he come begin a search, he was spun around and pinned to a wall.

"If you wanted to see me naked darling, you could have just asked." Sirius smirked, one hand pushing Remus's shoulder, the other gently hold his throat.

"But I-" Remus cut himself off when he noticed a scared Regulus staring down the hall way from behind a pillar. "...I thought this way would be... More exciting, sir." Remus lied.

The idea of Remus acting out, playing a prank to make Sirius feel better, warmed his heart. His mind played back Remus's gaze. The young wolf was still blushing, he looked so innocent. Sirius liked to image it was an act. He wanted nothing more than for the sweet soft spoken Remus to let loose, make the heir scream until his throat hurt.

"I hope you know you must be punished now." Sirius's thoughts collected.

"I'm... I'm sorry sir... I meant no-"

Sirius placed a finger over his lips and shhhed him.

"Go to my chambers, lay on the bed, and await your punishment."

Remus fought the earge to lick the finger against his mouth.

"Oh." He whispered. He let his tounge slip out to wet his dry lips. The tip grazed the middle bit of Sirius's finger. A wicked smile grow over his face. Sirius released him

"Y-yes master. Of course master." With Remus scurried off, excitedly, Sirius shortly added.

He smiled at the hurrying wolf until he heard a faint crying from behind him. He turned to see a sobbing Regulus slowly approaching him.

In a split second, Sirius remembered he was in the buff and slipped a curtain from a near window from it's place and wrapped it around his waist with a tight bow.

"I'm sorry bu-bu-brother. Remus di-di-didn't do it." Relugus tried to cry as quietly as possible.

"Why are you sorry brother?" Sirius kneed down so that he was eye to eye with the young boy.

"Pa-pa- please don't punish him." Tears ran down the young one's face. "I- I- I di- di- did it. I ja-ja-just wanted you to feel- feel- feel better." No matter how much he breathed, he could stop his voice from catching.

Sirius looked at his blubbering brother and felt a proud smile form on his face.

"Good job frater." He began to chuckle. "That was quiet good."

Regulus calmed down a little. "Ruh- ruh- really?"

"Oh yes! Spot on! But you shouldn't do that again. Please be careful. You know what mother and father think about those kinds of things." Sirius voice sombered after his praise.

"I na- na- know. Did it may- may- make you feel better?" Regulus was calmed quite a bit but was still stuttering.

Sirius smiled and tussled his brother's hair.

"It truly did."

"So you won't her- her- hurt Remus?"

Sirius thought to the man who lay in his chambers. A man who took the fall for Sirius's little brother, his pride and joy. He didn't have to do that. He wasn't ordered to. He did it for Regulus. He did it for Sirius.

Sirius smiled wider and the sweet gesture.  
"No. I would never hurt Remus. Do not fear little one."

Regulus hugged his brother, burring his head in his brother's chest.

Sirius made his way slowly back to his chambers. A warm thankful feeling replaced his arousal.

He chambers appeared to be empty but heard rustling in the washroom. a small smile crept over his face as he sat at the edge of the bed with his face in his hands.

"Remus?" He called staring at the floor.

"Um... One minute master!" Remus called back.

Sirius smiled at the floor.

"I would like to thank you for what you did. Regulus... I love him as if he were my own. I am forever greatful for your kindness. You took a risk, not knowing the concqences, just to protect my little brother."

He smiled into his hands.

"Thank you. You are a true friend." Sirius stared at the ground.

"Regulus is a sweet child. He is the future. It is only fair to protect him and help him learn. I wouldn't have done it any other way."

Sirius didn't look up, but knew Remus was in the door way talking.

"But. Does that mean I am not to be punished?"

Sirius laughed.

"It would be unfair to punish you for the action of another darling."

Remus chuckled back.

"Not for that. For before."

"For befo-?"

Remus was now standing in front of Sirius. He wore the brilliant white drape and golden olive branch he adorned when they first met. The white contrasted perfectly with his tan skin, giving him a heavenly glow. The sun caught the twisted shining lines of scares but couldn't take away from his beauty.

"I had stolen from the kitchens remember?"

Sirius was brought back from his dream state. He stared awestruck.

"Surely such a crime can't go unpunished." Remus added smoothly. He tugged at the loose knot on his shoulder, and the drape fell to the ground.

Sirius took in every inch of tan skin and muscle, his eyes wandering to the wolf's impressive member.

Remus stepped forward, holding Sirius's chin, between his thumb and index finger, tilting his face up until their eyes met. With a smirk, Remus bent down and placed a deep kiss on his master's lips, leaving them both breathless.

This was it. The barrier that was chipped at day after day had toppled to the ground.

Broken into thousands of pieces with neither man having any intent on fixing it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times to be posted soon :P.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy my darlings!


End file.
